Taking Out the Trash
by missdana1
Summary: This is my contribution to the FSOG facebook challenge on ways to kill Elena. One-shot.


**ANA**

"Ana I think you can open your own department store with all the gifts for this little man." Gail said bringing in more items that had been delivered. I had to smile. The living room was filled with packages and gift boxes. So many people care for Christian and I. We received gifts from all over the world; each more interesting and elaborate than the last for our son, Teddy. Theodore Raymond Grey has been the apple of our eye for the past three weeks. Business associates of Christian's had sent the most outrageous gifts like a pacifier with a platinum ring, a hand carved rocking horse made of teak, or a motorized miniature Bentley. No child should have such things, especially a three week old.

Holding up another box that was the classic Tiffany blue, "Oh Gail, look at this. Who would buy a pen set with a diamond tip for a newborn? This is unreal."

"Well maybe they were thinking that Teddy should write his first letters in style." Gail says. Both of us have to laugh and continue on the mission of getting through the presents. Two hours later, all but one gift remains unopened. "One more Ana, and then I'll start working on dinner." Passing the box to me Gail says "Oh, this wrapping paper is just too adorable. Maybe you could keep this to add to your scrapbook."

Looking at the blue and white teddy bear printed wrapping paper, I have to smile. This must be someone we know because we all have started calling him Teddy Bear. I gingerly pulled back the paper and opened the box. Inside was a book of poems, Where the Side Walk Ends by Shel Silverstein and dark blue overalls with a small embroidered beige bear on the bib. It was beyond adorable. This was the type of gift that I want for her son. Sifting through the tissue paper I find the card. Gail is rubbing her hand over the outfit, smiling. "I can't wait to see him in this, he will look so adorable."

"Just like his daddy."

"That fucking bitch!" I yell at the top of my lungs, throwing the book across the room, knocking over a vase and crashing it to the floor.

"What is Ana? Who's it from?"

"She truly is cold and heartless." I can't hold back my tears. I'm so angry I start to shake and I just want to hold my baby boy. I get up and run upstairs. I can hear Gail calling after me but I have to ignore her. I need Teddy.

**GAIL**

"What is Ana? Who's it from?" I ask. Ana looks terrified and angry as hell. She threw the book across the room.

"She truly is cold and heartless." Who is she talking about? Ana jumps off the sofa and runs upstairs. I want to follow her but she needs time. Picking up the gift box and card on the box, as I read I feel my own blood boil. Is this how Christian feels when he gets angry?

_Christian, I hope this finds YOU and YOUR son well. I'm sure he's as handsome as his father. I look forward seeing you when this experiment reaches its ultimate conclusion. I'll be there. Always Elena_

I race up the stairs looking for Ana. When I find her, what I see breaks my heart. She's sitting in the glider holding Teddy and sobbing. I know this just isn't about that note. She's still hormonal and tired from dealing with a newborn. I decide not to disturb her but I know I must tell Christian.

About an hour later Christian arrives home with Jason and he bolts upstairs to see Ana.

Sitting in the kitchen, Jason asks, "What's happened Gail; he something about Elena and a note." I pass him the note and tell him about the gift.

"Jason something needs to be done about this woman. She's not listening to Christian and continues to hurt Ana. She doesn't need this now or ever for that matter."

"I know baby. She'll get what's coming to her. Gail, I need to run out once I talk to Christian. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I have to start dinner."

**ELENA**

"Elena, I closed out the register and put the receipts in the safe. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I'll lock up." I yell from the back room. I have a new prospect coming by my house tonight. This one better be able to keep up. Who am I kidding? No one has been able to keep up with me since Christian. I have that little twit Anastasia to thank for that. I finish applying my lipstick and take a long look at myself. I still got it. I hear the buzzer from the front door. Shit, I don't want to deal with customers right now.

When I get out front, I'm surprised but I know why they're here.

"Isn't it past you bed time?" I ask.

"Things need to be dealt with Elena. You've crossed the line one too many times."

"Oh let me guess, Christian sent you here to do his bidding. He may own half the world but he's too much of a chicken to come talk to me himself."

"You need to back off and never come near either of them ever again. Get it through your head he doesn't want you and he never did. You took advantage of him. What did you think I didn't know what you did? "

"Took advantage? I made him the man that he is today. The man that little twit has managed to trap with a baby. I'll bet it's not even his."

"Ana has helped him open up and see that he is loved and that he deserves to be. You only brought more darkness in his life. Once again, stay away from Ana and Christian or I will personally make sure you suffer."

"Oh, am I supposed to be scared." I square my shoulders and fix my glare on a pair of blues eyes. I'm in full dom mode and will not back down for the likes of a paid subordinate. Walking towards the door, "Now, get the fuck out of my salon or it will be you that will suffer."

Before I can react, I see a fist quickly approaching my face and the connection causes me to lose my footing, falling back and hitting the floor. How in the hell did that happen? I didn't see it coming. Clutching my nose, I think it might be broken and my ankle twisted under me as I fell. I managed to garble out, "You are going to jail for this, you bastard." I feel my hair being pulled as I'm dragged back in the salon towards my office. I'm going to die was all I could think about. This is the last day of my life. I'm grasping at anything and everything in my path, knocking over carts filled with rollers, combs and scissors. That's it, a pair of scissors. I pick up the scissors and start wildly swinging from my spot on the floor. One of the swings makes contact with their leg and I think I did some damage. I hear a painful scream but realize that it's my own scream as a booted foot connects with my side, once, twice, three times.

"You are trash Elena Lincoln and someone should have gotten rid of you a long time ago." I can't speak. The pain is too much. I hear a loud pop and then a burning sensation in my chest. I can't catch my breath. Each time I inhale, the constrictions are tighter and tighter. My sight is blurry and no one is going to help me. That's it, I'm dead.

**CHRISTIAN**

"Good morning Mr. Grey." Ana says as she kisses my forehead. "It's a beautiful day today. Do you think you can spend some time with me and your son in the meadow? Maybe a picnic?"

"Ah, Mrs. Grey, I'm happy to see you're feeling better. I would love too."

"Well, I do feel better. I can't let that bitch troll get to me anymore. I have a wonderful family and I'm deeply in love with my husband."

"Your husband is deeply in love with you too. Come baby. Let's get our son and have some breakfast. I smell bacon." Walking into Teddy's nursery, he's not there. We make our way down to the family room and see Jason holding the little guy.

"Sorry Sir, he woke up early and Gail got him up and changed. I'm just going over the finer point of Mariner's baseball with him as we watch the highlights."

Ana and I laugh and a breaking news story flashes across the screen.

_This just in, salon owner and socialite Elena Lincoln was found dead in her salon by the salon manager this morning when opening for the day. A gun shot wound to the chest was the cause of death. Authorities are investigating but preliminary reports are it was a robbery gone wrong. The office manager states that the surveillance equipment hadn't been turned on because Ms. Lincoln was still in the building when they left for the night. If you have any information, please contact the Seattle Police._

Ana, Jason and I are speechless. She's dead. Someone killed Elena trying to rob the salon. I don't know what to say. I have to call my mother. Reaching for the house phone, Gail comes in carrying a try with coffee for me and tea for Ana. "Here's something to get you started. I'll be in the kitchen finishing up."

"Gail, what's that?" I hear Ana ask as she's walking back to the kitchen. I turn to see what she's talking about.

"Oh, that. It's nothing. It happened last night while I was taking out the trash."


End file.
